regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 12
Recap ]] 20th March, 1512 (continued) Nefarious Operations Agency (NOA) are spit up. Toki & Daff (with the Portal to the Shadow Plane), get on a ship bound for Bon' Dundisyr from Whalers Bay, which will be a 7 day trip. Meanwhile in Bon' Theris, Nevets watches Lennie being caught by Sheriff Molly, having assaulted the Sheriff 3 days ago. Nevets and Lennie are on a mission to retrieve some Caldonian Crystals from the Pirate Captain Zaaz. While on the ship, Toki & Daff hear the sound of sirens as they come around Arlen Point to the west of Whalers Bay. Daff becomes entranced by the music and is drawn towards the sirens. Toki tries to knock Daff out of the state with her Quarterstaff, but can't land a hit. One of the sailors on board the ship jumps off the ship to swim towards the rocks. Daff goes to jump as well, but Toki turns into a bear and stops him. Another sailor jumps off the side off the ship. The ship's captain has something blocking his ears as he steers the ship away from the rocks. 20 minutes later the song fades away and the entrancement has worn off. Daff gives Toki a song as thanks for saving his life. Back in Bon' Theris Lennie is questioned by Sheriff Molly as Nevets quietly listens. Lennie is escorted inside the Guard House. Nevets goes to a sketchy bar to find a forger. Nevets pays for a fake letter from a noble from Wikkthronrarenta for Lennie. Then Nevets hires a person to escort Lennie away from the Guard House to a spot a mile out of town. However Nevets finds the cost is 100 gold to get the forged document, and taps The Family for the owed favours they are owed. A member of the Family named Sigmond accepts the deal. As insurance, a 4 inch sample of Nevets' Hair. Molly questions Lennie inside the Guard House and Lennie sticks to his story as a traveller on the way to Fen Den, and the Sheriff points out the holes in the story. Sheriff Molly then uses interrogation techniques to try to get Lennie to admit the truth such as telling Lennie she will forgive Lennie if he just admits what he did. Lennie holds to his story. Sheriff Molly goes to have Lennie escorted to a underground cell, but Lennie goes to grab his magic sword off the Sheriff. The other guards go to restrain Lennie. Lennie and the Sheriff struggle over the sword. Lennie managed to get the sword back and points it at Sheriff Molly's neck. Molly surrenders to Lennie and Lennie demands to be left outside. Lennie takes the Sheriff at sword point out of the building. As Lennie leaves the room, Nevets hired goon comes to collect Lennie, claiming to be from "Baron Steven" of Wikkthronrarenta. Lennie "surrenders" to the goon and is marched out of the city. Sheriff Molly, pissed off, storms back into the guardhouse. Nevets follows after Lennie and the Goon to make sure they aren't being followed. Then when the coast is clear, Nevets makes himself known and thanks the Goon. The goons returns back to the city. Nevets and Lennie talk about the situation, with Nevets having to go back into town to meet with Pirate Captain Zaaz, but will be back at sundown. Nevets returns to Bon' Theris and meets with Captain Zaaz and reports in. The Sheriff has been going to Malakai & Van Healsing's estate to report in information from Baroness Bee, also that Van is the son-in-law of the queen. Zaaz decides to steer clear of the Sheriff given those connections. Zaaz tells Nevets that she will pick up Lennie to the South-West of town. Nevets & Lennie go to the spot and Lennie is smuggled into the city. Zaaz in her crew will be leaving for Pernisis in 3 days. Meanwhile out at sea, under the full-moon, Daff & Toki on their ship together. Toki is feeling a sort of mid-life crisis and is looking wistfully out to sea. Daff, in a romantic act, gives Toki a ring as a gift, and asks her out on a date. Toki rejects Daff's advances kindly, explaining her own insecurities and the fact that Toki will out-live Daff. Daff goes below deck and gets drunk. Daff decides not to give up, but Toki is trying to give Daff distance. 24th March, 1512 Zaaz's ship is on the way to Permisis, around 10 miles from shore. Lennie is getting many of the crew and shares stories and drinks. Nevets takes the chance to sneak into Captain Zaaz's quarters. Nevets spotted earlier that Captain Zaaz's key to her quarters is special and would make the lock on the door harder to pick. Nevets easily picks the lock within 6 minutes. Nevets goes straight for the Captain's Journal to find out where the Crystals are buried. Nevets finds an entry called "Caldonian Stuff" as well as other entries. :'' Caldonian Stuff: Starting at the top of the smallest claw, walk 100 paces, turn to follow your heart, then walk 100 paces more.'' :'' Emergency Funds: Located in the Brushwood hidey-hole.'' :'' Short Term Storage: Follow the Sindy River to it's fork, find the ruins of the Goblin Town, dig under big rock that looks like a rhino.'' Other entries in the book are about Zaaz's history and what she has done in life. Nevets also finds a bag of 20 gold in the desk. Nevets picks the lock to her chest in the room. There are 12 large bags of gold and 6 magic potions (Fire Breathing, Infravision, Spider Climb, Forgetfulness, 2x Water Breathing). Also in the crate is another book, her personal diary. In the diary is a page where Zaaz are hearts doodled in the margins, and talks about the prank she pulled on Kel William Marshal where she made him think he had an affair, but she admits to having actual feelings for Captain Marshal. The diary also reveals that Zaaz had a meeting with Sigmond from the Family in Bon' Theris. Nevets steals some gold and the potions. He pours the fire-breathing potion into an empty glass then waits in ambush behind the office door and leaves the chest open. 15 minutes later Zaaz and her first mate Sora open the door and find it is already unlocked and grow suspicious. The door carefully opens and the two spy the empty chest. Zaaz orders Sora to go collect Nevets and Lennie, the new members of the crew. Zaaz steps into the room as she draws her cutlass. Nevets closes the door behind Zaaz and holds up the empty vial and bluffs about drinking the fire-breathing potion. Nevets demand the Caldonian Crystals from Zaaz. Zaaz thinks Nevets is bluffing, and also suggests that Nevets just buy the crystals off her. Nevets rejects the offer to buy the Crystals. Zaaz then levels her sword, willing to risk her ship and crew. Meanwhile First Mait Sora gathers Lennie, under the pretence to move some cargo, and leads him back to the Captain's Quarters. The door is closed, but Lennie opens the door to go inside. Zaaz throws a dagger at Nevets, but barely misses, then jumps out the glass window. Nevets & Lennie then knock out Sora and close the door. Sora is then tied up and gagged. Nevets & Lennie panic and disagree on what plan to do. Lennie thinks burning down the ship is the best plan, but Nevets disagrees, not seeing a way to get away with it. Nevets takes both of Zaaz's books. Lennie and Nevets agree to put Sora in an empty barrel, so Lennie gets a barrel from the top deck. The two then carry the barrel with Sora inside to the top deck and go up to the Dingy. Lennie and Nevets trick the one guy on deck to go below deck by saying Zaaz needs him, and Lennie will take over the wheel for a little. Nevets drink the Fire Breathing Potion and Lennie puts Sora in the dingy. An alarm goes up below deck. Nevets lowers the dingy and then breaths fire all over the deck. Nevets quickly climbs down the side of the boat, breathing fire on the boat as he goes. Lennie and Nevets row for shore. The ship can be seen from a distance burning. Lennie wants to stay and watch the fire burning down. The mast collapses, but the crew managed to put out the fire on the deck. The ship is crippled. Lennie wants to go back to murder the crew so the Pirates come back from revenge. Nevets pretends to cry to get Lennie to give up going after the Pirate ship. Lennie thinks they can still do it. Nevets pulls out a Forgetfulness Potion, but pretends it is a water breathing potion to get Lennie to drink it. Nevents explains to the forgetful Lennie that there was a fire on the ship and Zaaz told them to row to shore for help. As Lennie rows the ship, Nevets gets the barrel with Sora inside thrown off, not telling Lennie what was really inside. In the dark Lennie and Nevents make it to shore. They then spend the next few days walking to Bon' Dundisyr across the Destros Plains. 27th March, 1512 ]] Daff & Lily's ship arrive in Bon' Dundisyr the same day Lennie and Nevets get into town. Nevets goes to the Port Authority, claiming the two of them had been captured by pirates, and give the location of the crippled ship. The Port Authority says they'll send some coast guard ships to deal with them. Lennie gives the name of Zaaz, and the Port Authority knows of Captain Zaaz, and concludes she was a pirate the whole time. As the party reunite, they notice a party going on for the owners of one of the local taverns. Nefarious Operations Agency (NOA) head to the tavern and join the party and rest. Experience 1400 exp each Recap 27th March, 1512 (continued) Daff asks Toki to dance, platonically, and Toki reluctantly agrees. During the dance Daff and Toki get into a verbal tug-o-war over either seeing each-other as friends or partners. 28th March, 1512 The party go over the clues they have. Nevets thinks the "Caldonian Stuff" is in The Talens on the smallest Talen. The Brushwood & Sindy River are more easily spotted on the map. The party discuss if to go to the "Emergency Funds" and the "Caldonian Stuff". "Emergency Funds" to cut off Zaaz, or the "Caldonian Stuff" before Zaaz can get them. The party decide to go to the Brushwood to go after the "Emergency Funds". NOA set out from Bon' Dundisyr towards the Brushwood to search along the coast. Nevets suggests breaking off into 2 groups, one to search the coast from the north, and one group to search from the south. Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes